The Trillia Eternals
The Trillia Eternals are the Psiball team of Trillia IX, owned by Trilliant Ring. '' History Established in 3186, the Eternals is a new team to the league. The team was established as an ad campaign to appeal to sports fans. Motto ''Fortune favors the gold. Home Stadium The Gravplex is a marvel of sports spectating engineering. Designed to deliver the the most immersive experience, the stadium is outfitted with top-of-the-line 3D holo projectors and the highest fidelity audio broadcasting system for an open air arena. The stadium has a relatively low capacity of 80,000, but has the highest ratio of Private booths of any arena, each containing it's own holo projector and luxuries that are expected of Trill. Although Usually the home of Trilliant's psiball team, the Gravplex is repurposed during events like the Trillia Grand Prix and Jaegergem tournaments to show a holographic version these major spectator events. In addition to the features typical of a psiball ring, the Gravplex is lined with grav-capacitor plating underneath the ring, (a technology commonly used in mass shipping for the transport of bulk goods). The plating lets the gravity of the arena be adjusted as desired. The Eternals train while under 22.5% increased standard gravity; in theory, this training makes the Eternals lighter and quicker on their feet while competing in more traditional conditions. Conversely, visiting teams may find themselves heavy and sluggish, although Psiball Commission standards prohibit such irregular playing conditions in official matches. Players The Trillia Eternal are made up of players bought from other teams, lured in by riches and the promise of a luxury lifestyle. No other team is paid a larger bonus, but also no team will cut a declining player sooner than the Eternals. As a result, the team roster regularly shuffles. Carlotta Nurmi The Team captain of the Eternals has been on the team since its founding. A member of the Upper echelon of the Trilliant ring, Carlotta has full access to LET and youth maintenance technology all her life. She has often repeated publicly that she intends to play for the Eternals until the upper limit of Trilliant LET is discovered. As no such upper limit is known at this time Carlotta has become known as the 'lone eternal', the only player to stick with the team no matter what. As such she has garnered a fierce following of fans who applaud her loyalty and her amazingly consistent statistics across her career. Telekinetic player2 (player description and psi discipline(s)) player3 (player description and psi discipline(s)) player4 (player description and psi discipline(s)) player5 (player description and psi discipline(s)) Staff Members (optional section) James Brighte, Manager Managing Trilliant's Psiball team is just one of the various projects in Brighte's venture portfolio. He takes a very hands-off approach, doing very little more than signing checks and making cuts and trades based on optimization algorithms and performance reports without even having met the players most of the time. '' ''Argyle Watson, Head Coach Missing for 4 months, suspected foul play. Jelly Bee, Mascot The Bee themed, mech washer moonlights as the Team's Mascot.Category:Psiball Category:The Trilliant Ring